Falling back into old habits
by Pandas.forever
Summary: Sasuke is back from Orochimaru, he gave up his revenge and he starts to get a normal person. He isn t so cold anymore but one reason can bring him to fall back into old habits. rated T for safety, fartherly Kakashi/Sasuke


**Author: **

**Disclaimer: **Alle rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and I don´t earn any money with this

**A/N: **First of all thanks that you clicked on my fanfiction

Next tep sorry for my bad englisch, you should know that I´m german and my englisch grammar isn´t the best

exspecially my comma translation because it´s different from the german one.

Well I hope there aren´t so many mistakes and that you still want to read it.

It would be nice if you write me a review so I can see if you like my english writing

It would be very nice :D

So hope you have fun

_Dark everything was dark around him. He was running, he just wanted to leave this place. _

_He wanted to escape, escape from this darkness. Suddenly it was cold, the ground under him started to freeze. The ice under his feet was crunching; it was cold, so cold. All of his muscles told him to stop, but he didn't. He just wanted to escape; he couldn't stand this place any longer. _

_You could read the fear in his face, his eyes showed panic, the sweat drop from his forehead on the ground. _

_All of sudden started his legs to weaken; the pain in his feet was too much for him to bear. His feet started bleeding; the ice which cut his feet was red from all the blood. _

_He laid on the grand and o__ut of the nowhere two red eyes appeared, just as red as the ice under his feet. They looked dangerous and terrifying. _

_He tried to stand up to run way from these terrifying eyes. But they chased him; he couldn't run away from them. He tried to run faster, but his feet hurt too much. _

_The pain signalized his body to stop, but his mind told him to keep running. He wasn't allowed to stop now, not yet. So he kept running, he just ran. _

_He thought of looking back, to see if this eyes still followed him. But his fear stopped him in time, his mind still told him to keep running, to ignore everything else that he just must run to escape from this terrible place. _

_Suddenly a light appeared at the end of the frozen path. He started to run faster, he never ran so fast before. His feed still demonstrated, the pain still told him to stop, but his mind still kept him running. He knew that this light at the end of the path could be his rescue. _

_He was near, very near the light. But then he felt, he wanted to scream for help, but his voice was gone. He wanted to hold on something, but there was nothing he could hold on to. He just was falling, falling into the darkness. _

_The last thing he saw was to red eyes which looked down on him. _

Bathed in sweat Sasuke woke up in his bed which was a mess. Actually it was a mess like every night since this dream started to visit him every night. It was always the same dream. The same path he was running on, always the same pain he could feel, and always the same light he wanted to reach and always the same eyes which followed him with this very special look.

The raven haired boy couldn't explain these dreams. When he just was back from Orochimaru, he also had bad dreams. But that was logically, because these years he was with the snake, weren't the best of his life. But that was month ago; his life was nearly back to normal now. He wasn't the cold boy which just wanted revenge. Okay, he still couldn't show emotions, but once in a while even he which was known as Konohas ice block number 1 could show a little smile on his lips.

He learned that he wasn't so alone like he believed since the betrayal from his brother.

He knew now that there were three important people in his life also known as Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi.

Naruto who gave up everything so he could bring him back to Konoha. The Uzumaki called him a brother and thought of him as a part of his family.

Sakura who loved him. She always wanted the best for him and never gave him up.

Last but not least Kakashi, the man who was like a father to him. The man who tried to stop him to make a big mistake. Kakashi gave not him the fault of the betrayal, he gave the fault himself.

The Uchiha knew he could always rely on these people. That was a certain reason why he couldn't explain these dreams. There was nothing he could fear if he was with the three.

But all of these questions would stay without an answer for this night.

The next morning came earlier then expected, well at least for Sasuke.

The dream was still in his mind and still he couldn't find an explanation. But that doesn't matter now, so told the raven haired boy himself. A look at the clock told him that his training would start in half an hour.

After one month he started to train with team 7 again, well now it was called team Kakashi.

Sai which had been Sasukes replacement was back in the anbu just like Yamato.

The fact that the boy was back in the team wasn't well received by the rest of the village. Most of the inhabitants thought it was out of responsibility that the boy was back in team which he caused so much pain once.

The meaning of the people from the village was that they should have killed him the day he was back. The plan of Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi was different. They took responsibility for him and that brought Tsunade to give the Uchiha her trust. The village elders told her that he was crazy and that no other of the Hokage would make such a decision. But the Sannin told them that she would rather hear on her own feelings than their words.

But this little fight didn't matter to Sasuke, he was just happy he could stay in the village and didn't need to go back t the snake. Then anything was better than that.

Well he thought so; he must say the first month back in the village was as bad as hell. There were always some Anbus around him, he didn't have any privacy. That really got on his nerve because he always appreciates his privacy.

The other Shinobi or inhabitants didn't make it easy for him either. They took always a chance to provoke Sasuke so he would get angry and everybody could see he was an evil guy.

In start there were just bad words, it was nothing big to ignore them. It got harder when they started to talk about his family, the betrayal of his brother and also his on betrayal, but somehow he made it.

When they saw that, that didn't work they started to him. In the start there were just marks and blue stains, nothing very dangerous.

However one day they managed to get him into a dark side street. Five men all with sticks and some with knives were with him in this little side street. Sasuke knew what they wanted to do, but he also knew he wasn't allowed to defeat himself, if he wanted to stay in the village.

He was in hospital when he woke up, he had cuts everywhere and he could feel some broken ribs. The Anbu which watched over him didn't thought it was necessary to do something against these guys.

In thoughts the boy didn't really realize that he was already at the bridge were he would meet the other. Well he met Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi was like expected to late.

Sasuke couldn't remember a date when the grey haired men came on time. But that was a habit from Kakashi and he they needed to live with it.

The ex Nuke-nin greeted the two others and then he leaned against the railing of the bridge.

The look from Sakura laid on him, first he ignored it, but then it started to go on his nerves.

"What?" His voice wasn't so cold like in the past but it wasn't so nice like Narutos either.

"You look tired can it be that you don't sleep very well in the last time?" was the simple request from the girl.

The Uchiha thought a moment if he should tell them about his dreams, but he wasn´t in the mood to have them hanging around him worried, when there was nothing really to worry about.

"No I think you're mistaking" Sakura wanted to tell him that he was wrong, but the black haired sent her a look which told her I won't tell you so stop going on my nerves.

Minutes later Kakashi finally arrived with some of his stupid excuses. Sometime Sasuke asked himself why a genius like Kakashi couldn't come up with something better.

After Naruto and Sakura told Kakashi he was a bad liar the training started.

First they should run 20 laps around the training ground, nothing really special.

In the started they all ran in the same speed but in the end the Uchiha raised the speed which was nothing special for him, because he was trained to be as fast as he can.

After the laps they should do some sparring. Sakura fought with Kakashi like always. Well she was stronger now but the boys were still better then her.

Because they Sensei fought with Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke fought together.

Normally there wasn't a winner in their matches both of them were on the same level, but this time Sasuke was distracted. He tried to ignore his dream but he couldn't it really was going on his nerves.

Naruto also saw that Sasukes mind wasn't in the fight so he asked.

"Idiot, what is wrong? You look distracted."

"None of your business" Without another comment they continued fighting.

It ended with the result that Naruto was sitting on Sasuke chest, but not really long. After some seconds the Sharingan holder pushed the fox from his chest and stood up.

Kakashi ended the training after that. Naruto was happy because he could eat some Ramen earlier also Sakura said yes after he asked her to join him. He also asked Sasuke but he was already annoyed so he said no.

Kakashi was happy that the boy didn't join them; he really needed to talk to Sasuke. Like Naruto he saw that the boy was distracted and that didn't really fit in Sasukes personality.

He also saw, that this whole thing didn't start today, no the Uchiha changed a little bit in the last days.

The Ex-anbu knew that the boy had some phases. Bu he would never loose to Naruto just that easy like today. Kakashi would bet that something was bothering the boy and he just wanted to find out what.

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke by the arm as the boy wanted to go.

"Sasuke, what is wrong with you today?"

"What should be wrong with me, sensei?"

I was typically to answer to a question with a other question, this was the reason why it was always a little tricky to talk to the Uchiha. But the older one knew what he needed to do; the key was to stay consistent.

"Well, Naruto won and I know you don't make it so easy for him like today. Also you look a little bit distracted."

The boy bit his lip, like he was fighting with something but then he said:

"Is it nothing Sensei, Naruto was just better then I today" With these words he was leaving.

Kakashi look in the direction the boy left, he knew that the boy just lied. He promised himself that he would find the reason which is bothering the boy.


End file.
